Inuyahsa: The Miko Mate
by AuthorETH
Summary: Kagome is a miko who only is working as one for her brother's future, Inuyahsa is a dog demon looking for a mate... How will these to connect will they fall in love? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup my dudes? This is going to be my first inuyasha fanfic and it'll hopefully be a short one considering all the other fanfics I have to work on so yeah enjoy! REVIEW!**

"Inuyasha: The Miko Mate"

By: ETH

Kagome was a beautiful Miko, born with great spiritual powers. Some in her village said that she could purify one thousand demons with just one of her sacred arrows, while others said she was a celestial maiden only pretending to be human since she was so beautiful; Kagome had long silky raven hair that went down to her waist, her eyes were big and brown like chocolate, her skin was soft and fair, and finally her smile was something that could make any man grovel before her.

Kagome was eighteen years old and lived with her younger brother Sota, who didn't have spiritual powers like his sister but he didn't mind, in fact his only concern in life was that most of the young men in the village wouldn't stop bothering Kagome because they wanted to marry her even though she kept telling them no.

"Sis, why can't we just move to another village if all these men keep bothering you?" he asked Kagome one day as he was carrying medical herbs and following his sister through the village.

"Because Sota, I could never leave this village unprotected, I'm the only Miko for miles around and who would be the one to help everyone in sickness or injury?" Kagome asked.

Sota sighed, he should've expected Kagome to say that, she always did when he asked why they couldn't move to another village.

The village Kagome and Sota lived in was very poor and small however Kagome found herself not ever wanting to leave it for good since it was the home where her and Sota's father who was a monk, met and married their mother, it was where they both were born, and it was where their father trained Kagome to become a miko, so despite the annoying men who kept asking her to marry them, Kagome loved her home and couldn't bear to forever leave it, she just couldn't.

"Sis, are you okay, why are you suddenly so quiet?" Sota asked tugging on Kagome's red and white miko outfit.

Kagome turned to her brother.

"What? Oh I'm sorry Sota I was just lost in thought I guess. Now come on let's get these herbs to your friend Mika" said Kagome as she and Sota hurried to the near end of the village. "Hello, Kimiko it's me I came to give you some more herbs for Mika's swelling ankle" Kagome called for Mika's mother, who came out from inside the hut with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Lady Kagome, young Sota, thank you for coming. Please come in" said Kimiko as Kagome and Sota followed her into the hut to see a small girl around Sota's age lying down on a straw mat with a bandage around her ankle.

"Hello Mika, how are you feeling today?" asked Kagome as she set her quiver and bow down and sat beside the girl.

"Much better lady Kagome, thanks to your herbs" the little girl smiled, making Kagome smile too.

"Well that's good to hear, now let's have a look at that ankle" said the miko as she gently took off the bandage around Mika's leg and smiled as she looked at it. "Well it looks almost as good as new, I think at least two more days with these herbs and you should be back on your feet in no time Mika" proclaimed Kagome as she gave Sota a nod who gave the small bundle of herbs he was carrying to Mika's mother, who smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much lady Kagome, and you too Sota, how much do I owe you?" she asked, but Kagome shook her head.

"No payment needed we simply do this because we want to" the miko replied.

"Yeah, sis would do anything to help someone" Sota added.

Kimiko smiled.

"Well in that case thank you both so much, you do so much for our village" she smiled as did Mika as Kagome and Sota waved goodbye and then left the hut.

While on their way home they were stopped by a few men asking for Kagome's hand in marriage again, and of course the miko turned them down.

"Kagome…. Do you… ever want to get married?" asked Sota causing Kagome to stop in her tracks and to her brother's surprise she started to laugh.

"Oh Sota, of course not. I am a miko my job is to aid and protect people from demons, marriage would just be a waste of time" she giggled

"Oh…" Sota trailed off as they entered the hut they lived in, their parents had once lived their too but had died from sickness.

)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^))(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^

That night while Sota was fast asleep, Kagome lay wide awake in deep thought.

"It would be nice to have a similar life, to be married for love and be happier, but no I need to stay strong and keep up what I do so that way Sota can live the life he wants one day, that's more important than anything I may want" Kagome thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(()^)(^((^((^)^)(^)(^((^))^)(^)(^

Meanwhile far off from Kagome's village was a dog demon who lived in the wild named Inuyasha. He was tall with long white hair, triangle dog ears were on the top of his head, he had long claws and fangs, was bare footed, wore nothing over his muscular bare chest, he wore red pants, and had red and blue eyes.

Inuyasha had just finished off killing a boar and was about to devour it fully when he felt a small sting on his chest.

"Master Inuyasha!" a small voice greeted.

Inuyasha growled as he slapped the side of his chest, he then looked at his hand to see a small squished demon flea in his palm.

"Myoga, what do you want? I'm starving here" the dog demon growled as Myoga stood up.

"I wanted to ask you if you had made any progress in finding your mate, you see you'll-" Myoga started but was cut off by Inuyasha squishing him again and then letting him float to the ground.

"-Know her when I see her, I know, I know" he said automatically rolling his eyes. Inuyasha lived on his own in the mountains a little ways away from the forest they were currently in, but often Myoga would come around to visit him to see how the dog demon was getting by in the world since he had raised him since he was a small toddler, but nowadays it was at least one or two short visits every month or so since Inuyasha kept telling the old flea he was fine on his own.

"Well there's no need to be so rough master, I'm only asking because you are the proper age to find a mate and it's what your father and mother would've wanted you to do" prompted Myoga.

Inuyasha growled.

"I'll take a bride when I find the right woman, but that won't be for a while so I wouldn't worry your old head about it, now move along old man I'm starving" the dog demon demanded looking back at the boar he had killed.

Myoga sighed.

"Yes sire" he said as he leaped away.

Inuyasha watched him go and sighed to himself.

"He's right as much as I hate to admit it, I do need to find a mate, but I also want one. It's pretty lonely out here day after day of hunting and surviving and I haven't loved anyone in what feels like forever… but will that ever changed?" the dog demon thought to himself, but then he shook his head. "I'll find a mate when the time is right, but that won't be for a while so why worry?" he asked himself out loud as he then began to eat his meal in a messy way.

)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^))(^()^)(^))^)(^)^)(^)^))^))^)(^)(^(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^))^)(^)^((^)()^)(^)

The next morning Inuyasha was awakened by the sweet scent of wild flowers and cherry blossoms…. And it was intoxicating…. Making him feel drawn to it.

"What kind of scent is this? It's amazing" he said to himself as he hopped out of the tree he was sleeping in and sniffed the air greedily. "It's no ordinary flower that's for sure" the demon stated as he got down on all fours and started to sniff the ground.

After at least an hour of sniffing Inuyasha saw a small village in the distance.

"Hm, it's definitely coming from here" he said as he began to walk towards the settlement…

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)()^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^((^))^()^(()^)(^))^))^))^))^))^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

Kagome took a deep relaxing breath asked she combed her damp hair.

"It feels like it's been forever since my last bath I'm so glad I took one this morning, not to mention I'm using my favorite perfume" she said to herself in the mirror, but her calm state was interrupted when she heard some of the villagers calling for her.

"Lady Kagome, save us! A demon as invaded the village!" a man from outside shouted.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh no, Sota!" Kagome thought to herself realizing that her brother was not in the hut, but outside where the demon was said to be. The miko wasted no time throwing her comb down, grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows, and rushing outside to see the villagers running for their lives.

"What kind of demon would invade such a small and poor village like ours, what does it want here?" Kagome asked herself out loud as she ran towards where the villagers were running from.

When she found the demon, Kagome's eyes widened; the demon was a dog demon and was holding Sota by the throat, hurting and choking him.

"NO!" Kagome's mind screamed as she reached for her bow and arrow…

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^((^)(^()(^((^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^))^))^)(^)(^)(^)^)^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^

Inuyasha was very angry, not only had the village judged him because he was a demon, but this small brat had been throwing rocks at him and was telling him to leave. Inuyasha held the boy by the neck tighter, making the boy struggle even more.

"What's the matter you little brat not, not so tough now are we?" Inuyasha snarled cruelly.

Suddenly a sacred arrow shot passed the dog demon, grazing him lightly on the shoulder. Inuyasha cried out in pain, growled, and turned to see who had shot the arrow and suddenly he was breathless. The woman before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen form her flowing raven hair to her big doe like eyes, and not only that, she also had the scent of wild flowers and cherry blossoms he had been following; she was what he was searching for.

The woman took out another arrow from her quiver, put it in her bow and frowned at Inuyasha.

"Let my brother go or this one goes through your head!" she shouted.

"She must be a miko" Inuyasha thought to himself as he dropped Sota to the ground who gasped and coughed, trying to catch his breath.

Inuyasha slowing walked towards Kagome, who's hand's that were holding and aiming the bow and arrow started to tremble a bit.

"What's wrong with me, why can't I release my arrow on him?" she thought to herself as Inuyasha's face softened. Once he was in front of her, he put his hands on Kagome's, making her lower her bow and arrow, which she dropped from her trembling hands. Kagome looked up at the dog demon with fearful eyes as he took both of her hands in one of his and used his other one to trace her face as if to be studying her.

"So beautiful…." he trailed off breathlessly.

Kagoem didn't know what to say or do, all that she could do was tremble as the dog demon touched her. After a few seconds Inuyasha smiled mischievously. "It's decided; you will be my mate" he stated.

Kagome's eyes widened as she was finally able to pull away from the dog demon.

"EXCUSE ME!" she screeched. "I'm not some prize to be won, how dare you!" Kagome yelled as she tried to reach for her bow, but Inuyasha kicked it away.

"Now, Now, my mate let us not be rash- he started but he was cut off when a rock hit him in the back of the head.

"Leave Kagome alone, you heard her she doesn't belong to you!" Sota yelled throwing another rock at Inuyasha and tried to pick up another one to do it again, but he instantly dropped it when the dog demon sped up to him and picked him up by the throat again.

"I'd watch it brat, I happen to know where to find some demons that would just love to have you for lunch" Inuyasha threatened as he tightened his grip on Sota's neck, making him struggle again.

Kagome gasped and picked up her bow and another arrow.

"Let him go or I'll-" she started but the dog demon cut her off.

"Shot and I'll kill him" the dog demon snapped.

Kagome gritted her teeth.

"I can't lose Sota, he's all I have, there has to be something I can do…" the miko trailed off in thought when an idea accused to her.

"Please, if you spare my brother and this village… I will be your bride and mate" the miko said hesitatingly.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat at her words.

"You will be my mate if I spare this brat and this dump?" he asked as he tightened his grip on Sota's neck just for good measure.

Kagome bit her lip and looked down as she gave a single nod. With that Inuyasha smiled, showing off his long fangs.

"It's a deal my sweet" he said as he dropped Sota to the ground, rushed over to Kagome, took her in his arms bridal style, and rushed away from the village ignoring Sota's desperate calls to bring his sister back.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(

Inuyasha ran for the whole day straight into the night. As he ran through the trees in the dark forest he glanced down as his new mate, who was asleep in his arms.

"She's mine, I've finally found her, my beautiful mate" Inuyasha said to himself with a smile as he jumped up a large mountain peak and into the mountains. Once deep inside the mountain range, Inuyasha entered a large cave that had a slope of bloaders in it, which he hopped down to a small flat area at the bottom of the cave. He then gently placed Kagome down on a pile of furs at the end of the cave and covered her up with a red kimono that was with a few other belongings in another corner of the cave.

Inuyasha sat at Kagome's side and ran his fingers through her soft hair, staring at her lovingly.

"The boy called her Kagome, such a pretty name for a pretty maiden…" he trailed off as he leaned over… but just before his lips could brush against hers, Myoga jumped onto the tip of his nose and started to suck blood from it.

"Master Inuyasha! I thought I'd stop by and- who is this lovely maiden?" the old flea questioned before getting smacked by Inuyasha again.

"Myoga this is Kagome; she's my mate" the dog demon replied.

Once he recovered from being squished Myoga jumped onto Kagome's cheek to inspect her.

"Your mate? My, my, master may I just say that you have excellent taste, she's lovely. Oh I wonder what her blood tastes like- OW!" Myoga started but was cut off by Inuyahsa swatting him off of Kagome.

"You'll "never" suck my mate;s blood while I'm around is that clear?" Inuyasha demanded, making Myoga nod fast.

"Yes of course master, but since you have found your mate, may I ask when you plan to hold the mating ceremony?" asked the old flea.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at his words.

"Tomorrow night, you will wed me and Kagome, that's when it will happen" the dog demon replied.

Myoga gave a bow.

"Yes, sire" he said as he leaped out of the cave.

With the old flea gone Inuyasha looked back down at his lovely Kagome and stroked her cheek, to which she unconsciously leaned into.

"My sweet mate, tomorrow night we'll be bonded together for all eternity, and you will be mine forever…" he trailed off licking his lips.

**Okay so how is this, good? If you think so tell me If I should continue or take it off, I rated it M just to be safe, later peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya, peeps! I think the first chapter to this was successful so I'll add another one to see how it goes, so yeah enjoy and REVIEW!**

Kagome woke up to feeling something being run through her hair, she turned her head a bit to see that she was leaning against the dog demon's chest while he was combing her hair with a silver comb.

Kagome let out a soft moan as she sat up a bit, she could tell she had been asleep for a while.

"Emotional exhaustion takes a serious toll" she thought to herself.

"How did you sleep, my mate?" asked Inuyasha calmly as he continued to comb his bride's hair.

"What…" Kagome trailed off as she then remembered everything that had happened in the village, with this demon, with Sota…. But what really struck her mind was the deal she made with the dog demon who took her.

"Who are you, I mean what's your name?" asked the miko, doing her best to hide her fear while standing up and backing away from Inuyasha, only to see that she was now wearing a white wedding kimono instead of her miko one. "What's this?" she asked looking at her attire. Inuyasha got up and smiled.

"It was my mother's wedding kimono, and now it's yours my sweet mate. And to answer your other question my name is Inuyahsa" the dog demon answered. "Now come here to I can finish with you, you want to look nice for our mating ceremony"

Kagome wanted to snap at him but she then decided not to.

"If I do this he'll leave Sota and everyone else in the village alone" Kagome thought to herself as she hesitating sat back in front of Inuyasha, who happily went back to combing her hair. When he finished Inuyahsa set down the comb and placed a short white veil on Kagome's head, he then turned her around so that she was facing him; he let out a breath. Kagome looked up at him to see that he was blushing.

"What is it?" she asked.

Inuyasha took her hands in his and kissed her cheek, making Kagome blush a bit.

"Nothing it's just that…. I never imagined you could get any more beautiful and yet I was wrong" he stated.

Kagome was speechless, though she was used to hearing such things from the men in the village who wanted to marry her, for some reason with this dog demon it was different, but she was unsure as to why.

"I have a gift for you, mate" said Inuyasha kindly, breaking Kagome out of her trance. Inuyahsa turned around to grab something behind him and when he turned back around Kagome gasped; in his hands was a beautiful white and golden lily tiara.

"It's…. Beautiful" she breathed.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Not as beautiful as you, my Kagome" he proclaimed.

Kagome looked down.

"Why me, why have you chosen me for your bride and mate, why am I so special?" she questioned.

Inuyasha placed the tiara on Kagome's head and then tilted her chin up so she would look at him.

"I was drawn to you, at first I was attracted to your sweet scent then when I saw you… I thought… I was dead at first because I never imagined I'd see someone as beautiful as you in my life, I thought you were a goddess at first, and in that instant, I knew it was you who were destined to be my mate, Kagome" said Inuyasha softly as he leaned his head forward and kissed Kagome's lips.

The miko's eyes widened, the kiss was more gentle than she had expected and his lips were soft. However she refused to kiss back, which Inuyasha noticed.

"Hm, won't give in huh? Then I'll just have to make you…" he trailed off in thought as he used his hand that was on Kagome's back slowly went below her waist, making Kagome herself gasp in the kiss, giving the dog demon the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth and play with hers. After another moment of bliss, Inuyasha gently broke the kiss while licking his lips.

"You taste better than I ever thought possible mate" he breathed when he saw Kagome's blushing cheeks.

"Master Inuyasha!" someone from the side of the cave shouted. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Myoga carrying a small scroll and a gold and white lily.

"Good you're here, now we can start the ceremony" Inuyasha proclaimed.

Kagome but her lip.

"Sota and the village will stay safe if you do this…" she kept telling herself, trying to stay calm despite that fact that she was about to be married to a dog demon who abducted her.

"Oh yes, and master before I forget please wear this flower on the side of your kimono, you want to look your best for your bride" said Myoga as he handed the lily to Inuyasha, who had just put on the red kimono Kagome had been covered with when she was sleeping. After he was finished he put the lily the old flea gave him in the side pocket and then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, this is Myoga he's an old demon flea who raised me after my parents died. He will be the one joining us together in matehood" prompted Inuyasha.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, fair Kagome. Master Inuyasha has spoken very highly of you, I look forward to seeing you as his mate" proclaimed Myoga happily.

"Um… thank you, it's also very nice to meet you too" said Kagome sweetly, trying to hide her sadness and anger.

"Alright enough talk, lord Inuyasha, lady Kagome please join hands" the old flea requested.

Inuyasha then sat cross legged in front of Kagome, who sat on her knees as the dog demon took her soft small hands in his rough large ones, and smiled softly.

"Do you lord Inuyahsa, take lady Kagome to be your mate for all eternity, even in death, will you honor her and love her no matter what?" asked the old flea read from the scroll in his hands.

"I will, forever" Inuyasha answered looking into Kagome's eyes.

"And do you, lady Kagome take lord Inuyasha as your mate, to care for him when needed, to respect him and love him for all eternity, even in death?" questioned then old flea reading form the scroll and looking at Kagome who looked up at Inuyasha with sad eyes.

"I will forever" she proclaimed steadily.

"Alright lord Inuyasha, you may mark your mate first" siad Myoga.

Inuyasha gave the old flea a nod as he pushed Kagome's hair to her right shoulder, gently pulled her forward and bite into her neck lightly.

Kagome gasped at the sudden action, but to her surprise it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but it was still disturbing at the same time.

After biting into his mate's neck, Inuyasha licked up the blood he had drawn and pushed his hair to his right shoulder.

Kagome was confused.

"I um... I don't, um…. What do I do?" she asked thought she feared that she already knew the answer.

"Now you bite into my neck and suck up some of my blood mate, it's the final stage of the ceremony, then we will be bonded together for all eternity, even in death" said Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit.

"Should I really do this, I could just run away… no this dog demon, Inuyahsa will come after me, and he could kill Sota and everyone back at home. I have to do this even though it means giving up my freedom…. Forever…. Even in death…" Kagome trialed off in thought, but once it crossed her mind, tears made their way down her cheeks. The miko tried to hide them but was unsuccessful.

At first Inuyasha was wondering why Kagome wasn't biting into his neck like she should've been doing, but when he leaned over to get a better look at her face, he felt deep pain raise up in his chest; his mate was crying.

"Mate…?" Inuyasha trailed off as he reached out to try and wip Kagome's tears away, but before he could, the miko immediately backed away to the farthest corner of the cave, brought her knees to her chest, and sobbed while hugging her legs.

"Um… master if you don't mind me asking, what is this about? I thought for sure all girls smile on their wedding day" Myoga said.

Inuyasha looked at him and sighed.

"I may have scared her whole village and threatened to kill her little brother…." the dog demon trailed off. "But she was the one who offered to be my mate in exchange for their safely, and that's what I wanted anyway, so really it was a win-win kinda thing!" Inuyasha quickly added.

Myoga gasped at what he had just learned.

"Master Inuyasha!" the old flea said horrified. "How could you do such a thing to this poor girl?!" he questioned as he hopped over to Kagome and sat on her knee. "There, there, my dear, don't you worry I'll see what I can do to get you home" the old flea promised as he patted Kagome's hand, but it did nothing to calm the poor girl's cries.

At the sight of his poor mate crying, Inuyashha wanted to punch himself, since he was the cause of it. He was supposed to protect, love, and care for his mate, not upset her.

"Myoga, can we have a bit of privacy please?" asked the dog demon.

Myoga scowled at him.

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

Inuyahsa growled at him, making the old flea tremble.

"Um, y-yes o-of c-course you may b-be a-alone for a bit, BYE!" the old flea shuddered

as he quickly leaped out of the cave.

Once Myoga was gone, Inuyasha approached Kagome again, who looked at him with teary fearful eyes as she tried to back farther away.

"Please, don't run from me Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you, I love you" Inuyasha said gently as he approached his bride again with opened welcoming arms.

Kagome stared at him.

"He… loves me?" she wondered to herself, the thought made her blush, no one other than Sota, and her parents had ever said that they loved her, true many of the villagers respected her, but it wasn't the same thing. "Could he be different for the other men in the village? They proposed to me sure, but none of them have ever claimed to love me like Inuyahsa here has" Kagome thought to herself.

Once Inuyasha was close enough, he slowly brought Kagome into his arms, embracing her. The miko was trembling and still weeping, which Inuyahsa noticed and started to stroke her hair.

"Shh...shh… hush now my sweet, hush…." he said softly. After a few minutes of stroking Kagome's hair, Inuyahsa tilted her face up to get her to look at him as he gently brushed away her tears from her cheeks and kissed the salty trailed they left behind.

Kagome had stopped trembling in Inuyasha's arms after a few minutes as he continued to kiss away her tears. She didn't want to admit it but being in the arms of Inuyasha was warm and comforting, and she was enjoying the attention she was getting, she had to admit.

"What's wrong with me, why am I enjoying this?" she thought to herself as Inuyahsa cupped her face in his hands, stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and smiled.

"There's my pretty mate, my pretty Kagome, don't cry anymore…." he trailed off as he kissed Kagome's lips again. When he pulled away Kagome looked at him.

"Do you love me only for what I look like?" asked the miko sadly.

Inuyahsa raised an eyebrow.

"You think that's how I feel? That's not true at all, I love you for you, Kagome I-" he started but was cut off by his mate.

"You don't know me at all, you just met me!" Kagome snapped, pulling herself away from Inuyasha, who frowned but then sighed.

"But I know you're my mate, Kagome, and if you let me explain, maybe you would understand" he said softly, extending his hand to Kagome, who sighed and took the dog demon's hand as he pulled her into his lap. "You see we rough dog demons are special when it comes to finding our mates, we know them when we first see them, and when we do find our mates we become more gentle, especially when it comes to us male dog demons, heck just ask Myoga" prompted Inuyasha.

"Yes lady Kagome it's true, I'll admit the way the master brought you here was not the most polite way but since he brought you here with him he's more soft than a rabbit" said Myoga appearing from behind one of the boulders in the cave.

"Myoga! How long have you been watching us?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What? I was just making sure you two weren't arguing, is that so wrong?" asked the old flea, crossing his arms.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine, but for real this time can you give us a minute?" he asked patiently.

"Wow, and he didn't squish my like he usually would, he really has gotten better thanks to you lady Kagome" stated the old flea as he then hopped over the slope of boulders and out of the cave.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Yes, I have gotten better thanks to you, but all I really need to know about you is that you have a kind and compassionate heart which I already witnessed, you gave up everything to save your brother and village, you're all I want and need, you have beauty, kindness, loyalty and stubbornness, the things I've been looking for in a woman and you have them in you Kagome, I "need" you in my life to be happy. "I've never felt real happiness until I held you in my arms and never wanting to let you go, please give me a chance at least, please…" Inuyasha trialed off.

The miko stared at him.

"His eyes look so sad, but it doesn't seem like he's putting on an act it seems like he's telling the truth. Its like he has all the sadness in the world within him… I feel sorry for him, he must be really lonely out here all alone…" Kagome thought to herself.

"Alright I'll stay here with you willingly for three months to get to know you and if I end up wanting to be with you than I will be your mate forever like you want but if not you will let me go back home to my village, do we have a deal?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled and lifted Kagome up twirling her around in his arms.

"Thank you, Kagome! I promise while you're here you will be protected and-" the dog demon started but Kagome cut him off.

"Please don't get your hopes up too high, I still don't know what I want, that's why I'm staying for three months until I make up my mind" she clarified.

Inuyasha then lowered his mate to the ground and held her close.

"Kagome, if you choose to stay will you mark me as your mate like I marked you?" he asked.

Kagome stiffened in his arms.

"You mean if I want to be your mate I have to bite your neck and suck up the blood?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"It's a dog demon tradition, and once you mark your mate you can find them wherever they are" he prompted. "It's a symbol of our eternal bond.

"Good to know" Kagome stated as Inuyasha released her from their arms.

"Alright we should get some rest" he said as he lied down on the pile of furs and opened his arms to Kagome, who took a deep breath.

"All I have to do is keep this up for three months and then I can go home," she thought to herself as she got down, crawled into Inuyasha's arms, and layed down while being covered with furs.

After Inuyahsa was fast asleep, Kagome stared off into space while cradled in his arms.

"Don't worry Sota I'll be home in three months" she thought to herself as she allowed herself to fall asleep in the dog demon's arms.

**Hi ya, Hope you enjoyed bubye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi yeah peeps! So yeah if the story isn't finished by the end of this chapter then I'm gonna get back to "Winter Roses" just a heads up! Now…. ONWARD!**

"I wish time would just go by faster!" Kagome thought to herself impatiently, she had been living with Inuyahsa for two weeks now and she was already getting impatient.

She was busy crafting a bow from a tree branch and was using sticks to make arrows.

"At least I can make a bow while Inuyasha is away, I can use it if this whole thing gets too out of hand," she whispered to herself.

"Working on escaping already?" asked a voice from behind Kagome, making the miko jump, turning to see it was only Myoga standing behind her. "Now, now my lady, I mean no harm, I just want to talk for a bit" the old flea clarified holding up his hands.

Kagome did her best to hide the makeshift bow and arrows behind her, making Myoga chuckle.

"That's a very nice bow" he stated.

Kagome looked at the weapon behind her and sighed.

"Are you going to tell Inuyasha?" the miko asked carefully, but Myoga shook his head.

"I can't blame you for fearing my master, but as I recall you were the one who promised to stay here for three months so you could decide whether or not you wanted to stay forever or go home, is that right?" asked the old flea.

Kagome paused but then sighed.

"I want to go home, there's no question about that, but I also feel sorry for Inuyasha, but I'm not sure why. I should hate him for doing what he did to me…. But for some reason I can't, is my pity for him really that great?" Kagome wondered out loud.

Myoga looked at the miko and chuckled.

This confused Kagome.

"What's so funny?" she asked, not realizing that as she talked about Inuyasha blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh, nothing lady Kagome. I'll leave you to make your bow and arrows" said the old flea with another chuckle as he leaped out of the cave, leaving Kagome with only her thoughts for company.

"Is it really pity I feel for this dog demon? If it is then why does my heart pound whenever I think of him, or see him…?" Kagome trailed off in thought and then gasped when she realized what she might be feeling. "No…. what would father think? A miko in love with a demon, how could I have sunk so low? My duty is to protect people from demons not marry one!" she exclaimed out loud as she burst into tears. "Oh, father forgive me! I have dishonored you, my training, and my duties as a miko, please forgive me!" the miko wept covering her face with her hands.

After a few minutes of weeping, Kagome then suddenly felt two strong arms embrace her and pulling her against a broad chest.

"Shh…. Kagome, it's okay. Everything is okay" It was Inuyasha, he had returned from his hunt.

"I hope he didn't hear me" Kagome thought to herself as the dog demon kissed her cheek while he held her in his warm arms.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked gently as he used his thumb to brush away a tear on Kagome's cheek and then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, but just before the miko could respond Inuyasha let out a growl. "What is that?" he snarled. Kagome looked up, her face then went white when she saw Inuyasha looking at her makeshift bow and twig arrows that were by the poorly lit fire pit in the center of the cave.

Inuyasha released Kagome from his arms and walked over to pick up the bow and then stared back at his mate.

"Why did you make a bow?" he questioned darkly.

"I-" Kagome started, but the dog demon cut her off.

"We made a deal, you promised to stay here for three months with me, but now I know you lied" Inuyasha proclaimed crossly.

"Things have changed! I can't do this, I can't be with you and I never planned to be with you! My brother Sota needs me and I would be a horrible miko to marry a demon!" Kagome shouted in tears. She then hesitatingly looked up at Inuyasha, who had a look of anger and heartache on his face, Kagome didn't want to admit it but she felt hurt by the words she had spoken as well.

"I have to get out of here, he must have done something to me to make me start falling for him, that has to be it! I will not be a victim to this demon any longer!" Kagome's mind shouted. Without any hesitation the miko grabbed a nearby tree branch and whacked Inuyasha on the shoulder; hard. The dog demon cried out letting the bow go and grabbing onto his shoulder. Kagome quickly picked up the bow and a twig arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha.

"Kagome why did you-" he started, but was cut off by the miko.

"I'm leaving, this is to make sure you don't follow me!" she shouted. "I don't know how, but you have bewitched me into starting to fall for you, and that I will not allow any longer. I won't be able to kill you because of it but that won't stop me from leaving!" Kagome shouted as her eyes filled with tears.

Inuyasha's face softened a bit.

"Kagome, please you're obviously upset, but let's not fight. Come here and let me-" he started but Kagome cut him off.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she snapped as she let her arrow loose, to which Inuyasha quickly doughed before it could purify him, but when the dog demon looked up he saw that Kagome was already at the top of the boulder slope and running out of the cave.

Once outside Kagome didn't hesitate to run faster despite how narrow the mountain path was.

I won't stop running, not now, not ever! I have to get out of here somewhere Inuyasha can't find me!" Kagome said to herself. Suddenly the path she was running on crumbled beneath her.

Kagome screamed as she fell into the fast and rough river at the bottom of the mountains, once she splashed inside it, the harsh river tossed her around like a rag doll and when she tried to swim up to get air a log hit her in the head, knocking her out, but before she lost consciousness completely Kagome felt someone strong pull her out of the water….

)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^((^((^)^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)^)(^)(^)()^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^

Inuyasha couldn't believe this; first his mate-to-be got angry and tried to purify him, second she tried to run away from him, third she almost got herself killed by drowning. The dog demon sighed as he looked at Kagome who was knocked out on the pile of furs covered in many other warm pelts of fur, and had a small very cool rag on her bruised forehead.

"You're gonna be okay Kagome, however we're going to have a serious talk when you wake up" Inuyasha thought to himself as he poured red liquid from a pot over the fire pit into two wooden bowls.

Suddenly a soft moan was heard in the cave . Inuyahsa turned to see Kagome had awakened and was trying to sit up while putting a hand to her head, but Inuyasha was quick to put his hands on her shoulders and push her back down gently.

"You need to lie down you had quite a fall" he stated.

Kagome laid back down.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was trying to get up for air and then…. Everything went dark" she said.

"You hit your head on a log in the river and past out, your head will be hurting for awhile" the dog demon proclaimed blowing on the liquid in the wooden bowls.

"Oh…" Kagome trailed off.

After a long pause Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"You really scared me mate, I thought I would lose you for a moment… but now its been made clear to me that I need to keep a closer eye on you" the dog demon stated, making Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously. "So wherever I go you go my mate, understood?" Inuyasha questioned firmly. Kagome didn't say anything as she turned her aching head away from him.

Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome, do you understand?" he growled as he took Kagome's chin in his hand and turned it back to him, only to see that she had tears in her eyes. "Kagome please don't cry, this way I'll be able to keep you safe-" the dog demon started but was cut off by the miko who sat up and frowned at him.

"All I want from you is my freedom, so I can go back to my brother, my village, my life! I can't be with you, you're a demon and I'm a miko!" she shouted.

Inuyahsa was still for a moment and then leaned over and hugged Kagome, making her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know what we are, but that won't stop me from loving you my sweet mate, even if you don't love me back, you will always be mine" the dog demon whispered into Kagome's ear, making the miko blush. She had to admit that was a very sweet thing to say, but then she shook her head.

"You claim to love me, but you've bewitched me in some way to make me start to fall for you, I know you have, why else would I feel this way, why do I feel like my heart is going to burst whenever you look at me or touch me?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"That's what you think? You really think a dog demon has that ability? I thought miko's knew all about demons, but you really are stupid when it comes to knowleage about my kind aren't you?" he questioned kissing the top of Kagome's head softly.

"He's right dog demon's don't have that ability, so am I really falling for him?" the miko thought to herself as Inuyahsa released her from the hug and handed her one of the bowls with red stew in it.

"Here, this will build up your strength" he said kindly.

Kagome hesitatingly took the bowl in her hands.

"Um…. thank you" she said as she sipped the red liquid from the bowl and once she did she stopped, this was one of the most delicious things she had ever had.

Inuyasha's noticed the miko's expression and smiled softly.

"I'm guessing this is your first time having rabbit meat?" he questioned.

Kagome blushed and gave a nod.

"Me and Sota only really eat what we grow in the village and there wasn't much to go around…" she trailed off thinking of her brother and hoping one of the villagers took him in until she could get back, but Kagome knew that would be an even harder goal to obtain now since Inuyasha wasn't planning on letting her out of his sight anytime soon.

"Well I have to say you're a little bit to skinny, no wonder I caught up to you so easily back at the river, you've barely had anything to eat, but don't worry we'll that in time" stated Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned.

"What do you mean I'm too skinny?! I'm-" Kagome started but was cut off by the dog demon.

"You're very light to carry, whenever I picked you up, I felt like I was picking up a newborn kitten" he replied simply.

Kagome sighed in defeat.

"You need to take better care of yourself Kagome, my mother always said; if you didn't have your health you had nothing at all" said Inuyasha, giving Kagome his bowl of stew, which she hesitantly accepted.

After they finished eating Inuyasha noticed Kagome was in deep thought.

"What's on your mind my mate?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him and sighed.

"Why do you care? I'm nothing more than you're prisoner" she spat.

Inuyasha frowned.

"I love you, Kagome. All I want is for you to be safe, with me, and happy. So if something is bothering you I want to know about it so I can make it better" he said patiently, while tucking a strand of the miko's hair behind her ear.

Kagome sighed.

"I miss Sota, my brother, I'm worried about him he has no other family to care for him but me…. And know I can't be there for him. I just hope he's okay" said Kagome softly while looking down.

Inuyahsa raised an eyebrow.

"What about your mother and father, can't they take care of him?" he asked.

"My parents are dead" Kagome stated sadly.

"Oh…. I'm sorry" said the dog demon.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"He's…. Apologizing to me?" she wondered.

"My parents are dead too" Inuyasha proclaimed.

The Miko looked at him.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

The dog demon looked down.

"Demon slayers, they died buying me time to get away with Myoga" he explained.

"I'm so sorry, that must have been really hard for you" Kagome said as she placed a hand on Inuyahsa's shoulder.

The dog demon looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Thank you, what happened to your's?" he questioned.

"Sickness," she replied "It was four years ago, Sota was only five so he doesn't remember much about, I try to be three role models for him; mother, father, and sister he's actually a part of the reason I'm a miko" Kagome proclaimed.

"Really, why is that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well if I work hard enough Sota will be able to live the life he wants, if I'm a good example I can give him the courage he needs to do what he wants" the miko answered.

"But are you happy being a miko?" asked Inuyahsa.

"Huh?" Kagome wondered.

"I mean is that what "you" want in life, to just do what's best for others and hardly think of yourself, let alone do anything for yourself?" the dog demon questioned.

Kagome frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but then she stopped.

"Oh my gosh, he's right. I've never really done anything for myself unless I have to…" she trailed off in thought.

Inuyasha's gaze upon the miko softened.

"I figured as much. Tell me Kagome is there anything you've ever wanted to do before so much that you've dreamed about it? If so I'll make it happen" he said.

Kagome looked up and Inuyasha and thought for a moment.

"Well I've always wanted to see pink cherry blossoms up close, they were my mother's favorite but the ones that grew by or village were white" she prompted.

Inuyasha smiled.

"In that case, I know just the place" he said as he kneeled down and turned his back to her.

"Um, I don't understand…." the miko trailed off.

"The place I'm taking you to is a long way to walk but it'll be short if I run and carry you, hop on" Inuyasha insisted.

Kagome hesitated before taking a deep breath and getting on the dog demon's back.

Once the miko was on his back, Inuyahsa leaped out of the cave and ran from the mountains into the nearby forest.

After at least half an hour of running, Inuyasha skidded to a stop. Kagome looked up and let out a gasp. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen; it was a whole acre of cherry trees with pink blossoms blooming on the branches.

"It's amazing…" she trailed off breathlessly as she stepped off of Inuyasha's back and looked around.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it" the dog demon said.

Kagome then took one of the branches full of blooming pink cherry blossoms and inhaled the sweet smell.

"How did you know this place was here?" the miko asked turning to Inuyasha, whose eyes then filled with sadness.

"My… father proposed to my mother here and we used to come here a lot as a family…" the dog demon trialed off looked down.

Kagome walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to bring me here if it causes you such sadness.

Inuyahsa then gently took Kagome's hand off of his shoulder and kissed it.

"No nothing here makes me think of sorrow anymore, because you're here to make me smile" he proclaimed.

Kagome blushed.

"I make him smile? Even in a place that once brought back sad memories? I've never made anyone feel this way, not even Sota. Is it possible for me to be with him and be happy as well?" Kagome wondered to herself.

Inuyahsa noticed the miko's expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked.

The miko looked up at him.

"It's nothing, how long can we stay here?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled at her.

"As long as you'd like" he said making Kagome smile too.


End file.
